


My Boyfriend Kissed a Demon (and He Liked it)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Tony Stark, Established- James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Matchmaker Clint, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT4, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk, Series, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: It's time for Steve to tell Clint about his kiss with Tony.Taking Clint out for frozen yogurt is a great way to start the conversation, right?





	

Clint bounced from one frozen yogurt dispenser to the next, a frown on his face. His actions earned him a few frustrated looks from other patrons as he rushed to the beginning of the line and restarted his search for the flavor he was interested in. “Whatever happened to basic chocolate or vanilla?” Clint mumbled to himself. He turned and leaned over the partition separating the frozen yogurt queue from the rest of the shop. “Steve, is there a difference between chocolate mousse and regular chocolate?”

“I would think,” Steve answered. He could feel the people in the queue getting annoyed with Clint’s antics by the second and he was torn between two reactions. On the one hand, he loved Clint and would defend him should someone yell at Clint. One the other hand, Clint was being a little rude since he kept bouncing back and forth between dispensers and knocking into people in line.

Considering the reason Steve had offered to take Clint out for frozen yogurt to begin with was because he wanted to talk to Clint about his kiss with Tony, perhaps it was wiser for him not to say anything and just let Clint enjoy himself? Deciding that such was the case, Steve stationed himself near the checkout counter and waited for Clint to finish making his frozen yogurt concoction.

If Steve hadn’t already known Clint had a sweet tooth he would have known the moment Clint set his bowl of yogurt down on the weighing station. It looked like he’d put one of every yogurt flavor in the bowl then topped it off with gummy worms, M&Ms, cookie dough bites, and three flavors of chips.

As he paid, Steve silently thanked the powers that be that Clint’s job provided dental insurance.

“Here, I got you a spoon too so we can share,” Clint said as they seated themselves at a small and secluded table. He held up the neon pink utensil for Steve to take.

“Thanks.” Steve took the spoon, shoveled up a bit of Clint’s dessert then took a bite. It was blast of sugar and sweetness to his tastebuds. Steve didn’t think he could eat more than a few additional bites without getting sick.

Clint hooked his ankle around Steve’s and took a bite of his frozen yogurt. “So what’s up? I figure there’s a reason why you only invited me on this date.”

“You’re a little too perceptive,” Steve hedged, feeling caught off guard by how easily Clint was able to read him.

Clint winked. “Hawkeye, remember?”

Steve smiled and nodded in deferment. “You got me there.”

Clint hummed. He raised one hand to his temple while he shoveled more frozen yogurt into his mouth with the other. Clint closed his eyes and rubbed his temple in a parody of a fortune teller. “I see you and Tony alone on a quest to bless the ink for our tattoos.” Clint took another bite. “Ah, yes, and I sense you wanting to kiss him, but still being torn about it after I gave you permission.”

Clint opened his eyes and smiled. “Am I close?”

Steve leaned back in his chair and hid his smile behind his fist. “So you’re psychic now?”

Clint huffed and waved away Steve’s question. “No sense of drama.”

“I think you’ve spent too much time with Tony.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at Steve.

Steve chuckled.

“Okay, jokes aside, have you kissed Tony yet?” Clint unhooked his ankle from around Steve’s and sat cross-legged in the tiny, plastic chair he occupied. “Bucky gave you permission, right?”

“I did, but…” Treat it like a band aid, Steve told himself. “...I kissed him twice. Tony sensed that I wanted to kiss him, so once I told him I had yours and Bucky’s permission he kissed me. I wasn’t expecting it though, so I kissed him again to be…” Steve trailed off.

Clint did not look happy.

“Clint?” Steve spoke softly.

Clint held up a finger. “ _One_ . I gave you permission for _one_ kiss, Steven Grant Rogers.”

Steve’s face burned with shame. “I’m sorry. As I said, he caught me off guard so-”

“So you broke my trust.”

Steve bowed his head. He really had no argument. Clint had specifically said one kiss, and Steve had gotten greedy. It didn’t matter that it was just a kiss; Clint had given Steve his trust and Steve had broken it.

“Sorry.”

Clint sighed, his shoulders sagging. He gnawed on the tip of his spoon.

After a while Clint sighed again and lowered the spoon from his mouth. “Okay. I’m not happy, but I forgive you. It’s the first time you’ve ever done something like this, and I feel like when it comes to Tony all three of us are navigating new territory, so I can understand a mistake here or there.” Clint lightly kicked Steve’s leg. “But don’t do it again. If you want to kiss Tony again or do anything else with Tony then you need Bucky’s and my permission, understood?”

Steve nodded.

“Good.” Clint leaned across the table and pecked Steve on the cheek. Clint had to rise slightly out of his chair to kiss Steve, so when he finished the chair clattered as Clint plopped back into it.  

Clint grinned cheekily. “So speaking of permission, will I need to give you more or are you still a confused little bunny?”

Steve wrinkled his nose at being referred to as a bunny. “Are you sure you want to talk about this? You did just reprimand me for breaking my word.”

“As I said, this is a first time offense, and you apologized right away, so I’m satisfied.” Clint picked a gummy worm out from his yogurt. He dangled it above his mouth then swallowed the worm like a bird. He smacked his lips together. “So I am all for hearing the latest gossip from Stony land.”

“Stony?” Steve asked dryly.

“Steve combined with Tony.” Clint grinned. “A ship name that makes one thinking about getting stoned, in the bad sense and the good sense.”

Steve face palmed. “Really, Clint?”

“I’m captain of this ship and I am naming it, okay?”

Steve held up his hands in surrender. “Okay.”

“Good.” Clint chuckled. “So… is Stony setting sail or is it still stuck at the dock?”

Steve considered his answer. “Assuming you and Bucky are okay with it, then it really comes down to Tony if Stony sets sail or not.”

Clint’s eyes widened. “You’re serious?”

Heat filled Steve’s cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided Clint’s eyes. “Mostly. I feel something for Tony, and I’m pretty sure it’s romantic, but I can’t say more without going on a few dates.” Steve took a deep breath and forced himself to meet Clint’s gaze. “But nothing has changed. I won’t do anything without yours and Bucky’s permission.”

Clint bobbed his head in agreement. “All right. Then it sounds like the three of us need to get together and hammer out the fine details about what you can and cannot do if you date Tony. However, let’s take care of getting ourselves protected first. Magical tattoos and then we can worry about our love lives.”

Steve nodded. “Agreed.”


End file.
